la mano de ayuda de harry potter
by msdixonss
Summary: primer fanfiction de romione que hago. harry desesperado de que ron sea tan testarudo decide darle un empujon a ron para que sus mejores amigos aclaren sus peleas y con un poco de suerte se hagan novios. dejen reviews.porfavor.


**hola a todos , como podran notar este es mi primer fan fiction de ron y hermione y harry potter , no se , pero no me critiquen tan duro ok ? , espero que les guste , hize esto porque me hubiera gustado tener esta escena en half-blood prince , :/ . ya saben , los personajes no me pertenecen , y son propiedad de j.k rowling :D dejen reviews porfavor :) **

* * *

><p>Era mediado de mayo, con un día cálido por el mediodía, el sol se asomaba sobre las blancas nubes parecidas al algodón y se extendía sobre los terrenos de hogwarts. Harry y Ron se encontraban en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Como harry era el capitán del equipo dejó a los demás descansar permitiéndoles jugar un rato , al fin y al cabo estaba seguro de que iban a ganar , resultaba que su novia Ginny Weasley le había caído como anillo al dedo al equipo , era la mejor cazadora del equipo , Harry la adoraba .<p>

-¿ Donde Estará Hermione?- Preguntó Ron de repente. – No estará con su novio¿ ese tal mclaggen?

- cormac no es novio de hermione – contestó Harry indignado –

- ¿A si? – Dijo ron – pero ellos dos fueron al club de slughorn ¿no? , quiero decir, Hermione lo invito ¿verdad? Es lo que escuche –

- Bueno , ellos dos fueron al club de slughorn la última vez que fui yo , pero hermione se la pasaba escondiéndose de él con el pretexto que debía ir a maquillarse de nuevo o para ir a platicar con luna , La encontré detrás de las cortinas de el despacho de slughorn y me dijo que …..

Por poco se le escapaba decirle a ron que Hermione solo había invitado a cormac para darle celos a ron pero no funciono. Seguramente Ron que era tan tontamente distraído no se había dado cuenta de nada, y Harry se sentiría mal de contarle todo a ron que era su mejor amigo para que se animara a declarársele a hermione , pero por otra parte si le contaba las veces que hermione había llorado por él cuando salía con lavender , hermione de seguro le aplicaría un maleficio a Harry por descubrirla.

- A hermione le gusta cormac , de seguro . – dijo ron con tristeza disimulada.

- No, Por supuesto que no Ron, ella piensa que el es un estúpido sin cerebro, además le cae mal por la forma en que se siente más que tú y tus hermanos, -

- ¿En serio? –

- sí, Ron, - contesto Harry empezando a desesperarse. Ya no aguantaba más , tenía que contárselo de todas formas , era ahora o nunca , quería que ron y hermione se llevaran bien otra vez , estaba harto de que se pelearan por cosas tan estúpidas y Harry tenía el presentimiento de que solo peleaban para llamar la atención del uno al otro así que Harry sin pensarlo más , se lo dijo.

- A ti te gusta Hermione , cierto? – le preguntó Harry a Ron mirándolo a los ojos – confiésalo .

- ¿Qué? Pero que dices? ¿Porque me lo preguntas? – ron se había parado de las gradas instantáneamente cuando Harry le hizo esa pregunta. – ¿Ella ….Ella es mi …amiga .. No? Quiero decir,¿ ella me considera como un amigo verdad?

- ¿Osea que estas admitiendo que te gusta hermione? –

- Que…¿Que estás diciendo? …- Esta vez ron se había encogido de hombros.

- Mira Ron, Escuchame Bien porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces, si hermione se entera que te lo dije me hechara un maleficio y no quiero ni imaginar cual seria, estaría tan enojada con migo que será capaz de aplicarme la maldición crusiatus .

- Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de cómo la tratas o la miras? Tus celos evidentes en cuarto año cuando fue al baile de navidad con viktor krum. Nunca lo notaste, Hermione también se encelaba cuando tu tratabas de llamar la atención de fleur , yo estoy seguro de que le gustas ...-

- Pero No puedes saber que yo le gusto a hermione solo porque viste que se encelo un poco por fleur – Comento Ron.

- Es porque todavía no he terminado. Hermione lloro por ti cuando no le hablabas en tercer año. ¿Recuerdas cuando no le hablábamos? Ella se sentía terrible y acuérdate que hagrid nos conto que hermione había ido con el llorando porque había estado muy asustada de que sirius te hubiera matado la noche en que entro a al cuarto de los chicos, El año pasado, ella te apoyo en los partidos de quidditch siendo que ella no es fanática del quidditch , además ron. Dios, estoy arriesgando demasiado con esto pero….

- ¿Qué? dilo Harry- a Harry le sorprendió la forma en que ron se lo había preguntado, de pronto ron había estado tan atento a él.

- El dia que ganamos un partido de quidditch en el cual ese mismo día Te hiciste novio de lavender, Hermione te vio besándote con ella, y ¿sabes lo que hizo?

-¿ Que? –

- Se fue llorando, La encontré en las escaleras Practicando los encantamientos para las aves, y no lo podía disimular, le había afectado mucho, el día que le pedí a luna que fuera mi invitada en la fiesta de slughorn , luna me comento que había entrado al baño de las chicas y que se había encontrado con hermione que estaba llorando y que había dicho algo sobre ti . Vamos Ron, como es bien conocido este acto esto se llama,_" corazón roto"_. Deberías de animarte.

- animarme a qué? –

- A declarártele ¡! – contesto Harry exasperado, que no te das cuenta que Hermione está enamorada de ti ¿? Quien sabe desde cuando, pero lo está.

-¿De mi? , pero ¿porque de mi? He sido muy malo con ella, de seguro me odia en estos momentos. Pero es que no puedo creerlo Harry, yo la escuche el otro día cuando estábamos en el gran comedor, Hermione le decía a parvati que a ella le gustaban los chicos fuertes del equipo de quidditch y eso seguramente era mclaggen. – Ahora Ron se había sentado de nuevo, confundido si no se equivocaba Harry.

- Mira, ya te dije que a hermione no le gusta cormac , si bien recuerdo ella te había echado la indirecta en cuarto año cuando te dijo que no le gustaba viktor krum solo porque fuera guapo y famoso , que a ella no le gustaba las personas que solo eran guapas , y para que lo sepas , el día que estuviste en la enfermería por culpa del envenenamiento de los chocolates , hermione fue llorando hacia la enfermería , y tu , tu ron , dijiste el nombre de hermione en tus sueños , hasta dumbledore lo noto , y entonces te dejamos solo con ella mientras hermione sostenía tus manos , se quedo toda la noche , la hubieras visto , la sonrisa que tenía en la cara cuando sostenía tus manos , hasta suspiro . –

Ron sonrió, y como Harry pudo notar ya lo había comprendido. Las orejas de ron se pusieron rojas.

Ese día después de terminar las practicas de quidditch tuvieron sus clases normales, ahora ron se portaba más amable con hermione , y hermione que no tenía idea de porque , le seguía la corriente. Mientras que lavender la ex novia de ron la miraba con intenso odio, que como pensó Harry si se pudiera matar a alguien con la mente, eso sería ahora.

A eso de las 7 de la tarde ron se había ofrecido para ir a dar las rondas en los pasillos como debían hacer los prefectos dejando a hermione para que terminara sobre su investigación de la maldición _cruciatus_ que les había dejado el profesor snape .

- ¿Sabes que le pasa a ron? este día se ha portado muy extraño conmigo. – le pregunto hermione a Harry. Y Harry tuvo que inventarse una escusa para no delatarse.

- Bueno, creo que es un poco evidente que ahora ya está más relajado, ya que ahora no es novio de lavender no? apoco quieres que siga peleando con tigo? –

- No, No, claro que no, pero se me hizo raro la forma en la que está actuando con migo últimamente.

Y en ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y ron entro por el agujero.

- Listo, Estoy exhausto, unos niños de primero echaron unas bombas fétidas en el momento que yo pasaba por el pasillo, se los confisque…. Peeves casi me echa un balde de agua helada en la cabeza, por poco y me da….

En ese momento Harry le hacía señas a ron apuntándolo de hermione hacia ron que bien quería decir _"tú y ella... momento de hablar….ya"._ Y ron se quedo petrificado.

- Bueno …eeeeh … estoy muy cansado , creo que ya termine el ensayo ..

- Pero todavía te queda la mitad del pergamino…. – comento hermione extrañada.

- DIJE – QUE – YA – HE – TERMINADO – repuso Harry. Tengo mucho sueño, mañana tengo mi última clase con dumbledore y dijo que necesitaba estar listo. Buenas noches – y corrió hacia la escalera de caracol, no para irse a dormir, camino rápidamente hacia su baúl y saco la capa invisible, y se la puso, bajo sigilosamente la escalera de caracol y se quedo ahí parado, por nada del mundo se quería perder este momento.

Ron se acomodo en el sillón a lado de hermione , mirándola nervioso y hermione igualmente .

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Ron? –comenzó hermione .

- Perdóname – esta palabra le salió a ron automáticamente de la boca, ya no podía contenerlo más, se sentía tan culpable, tan estúpido , tan mala persona , había sido muy injusto con hermione después de todo .

- ¿perdonarte, porque?-

- por ser un estúpido contigo todo este año , todos estos años más bien dicho?

- pero….

- perdóname por hacerte enojar- le interrumpió ron - por siempre contradecirte , por arruinarte la noche en el baile de navidad , por haber salido con lavender ..

- está bien, pero yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti y mucho menos no soy nadie para decirte con quien debes salir, si saliste con lavender fue por algo , ¿cierto?

- sí , de hecho fue por algo – dijo ron

- a si , pues me alegro , se que ella es una niña mimada y celosa , supongo que eso es lo que te gusto de ella – comento fríamente hermione .

- no fue por eso, ¿está bien? , quería…quería…solo quiero saber algo

- ¿de qué tiene olor la amortentia hermione? –

- La amortentia no tiene un olor especifico, la amortentia muestra un olor diferente según la persona que la huele, como sabes la amortentia es la poción de amor más poderosa del mundo mágico, haciendo que las personas que la huelan, detecten el olor de la persona que aman.

- y ¿qué olor tiene para ti? – Ron se acerco más a ella.

- b…bueno... Pergamino, césped recién podado, dentífrico de yerbabuena y… lo ultimo aun no sé que es. -Hermione se había puesto roja.- y…y que es lo que tu hueles en la amortentia?

- no lo se, no logro descifrar los olores. ¿Hermione? , ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – se apresuro a decir ron, y pudo sentir como sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

- Si, claro – contesto hermione. Un poco sospechando

- t..tu..tú me ..¿Tú me quieres? – ron espero esperanzado a que hermione hubiera contestado. hermione se paró de repente del sillón disimulado su respiración acelerada .

- claro, claro que te quiero, quiero decir, que tu y Harry son mis mejores amigos, ¿verdad? , desde que los conocí. Les he guardado mucho cariño.

Y ron se paró también, enfrente de ella, nervioso, obviamente ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme con decir todo esto, se exprimía los bordes de la túnica con nervios.

- ¿Solo como amigos? ¿Nada más como eso? – y ron se encogió de hombros.

Entonces hermione se acerco un poquito más a el.

- ¿porque te pones triste ron? .¿Si te quiero, que eso no te basta?

- No, yo…ARGH ¡no sabes lo difícil para mí decir esto , bien sabes que soy una persona que le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos , pero yo no te quiero como mi amiga , ni mucho menos mi hermana .

- ¿qué es lo que dices? Ron, entonces me odias? , nunca más has tomado aprecio? Después de tantos años? – a hermione le empezaron a brillar los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- No ,, No , hermione , no es eso , quiero decir – esta vez ron se había acercado 3 pasos mas hacia ella , quedando solo a menos de medio metro de hermione, y la tomo de las manos .

- yo, yo….yo me enamore de ti, de acuerdo? , sé que he sido muy malo con tigo, desde tercer año, si no hubiera sido por culpa de mi estúpida rata todo hubiera sido distinto . Cuando empezaste a salir con viktor krum en el cuarto año me hizo comprender lo mucho que me importabas, lo bonita que te veías con ese vestido, y sobre todo me hizo realizar de pronto que me había enamorado de ti, cuando Salí con lavender solo quería vengarme porque me entere que te habías besado con viktor…- pero hermione le tapo la boca con su suave mano. Y después los ojos café marrón de hermione se encontraron con los ojos azules de Ron.

* * *

><p>shhh- comenzó hermione – solo para que estés completamente seguro, quiero que me escuches decirlo por mi misma. viktor es muy buen amigo mío , lo cual es cierto que si me bese con él , fue mi primer beso , no significaba nada para mi , el es mayor que yo , además no pude seguir con el porqué tu celos me parecieron adorables aunque de seguro tu pensaste que estaba extremadamente molesta…cuando llegue a mi habitación había logrado lo que yo quería , ponerte celoso y no pude dejar de sonreír ,. Lo entiendes? , estoy <em>enamorada de ti Ron<em> – esto ultimo hermione se lo dijo a ron en un susurro cerca del oído, entonces ella se acerco a su boca, y lo besó, ahora ron había tomado la cintura de hermione y la había acercado a él mientras que con su otra mano sostenía el cuello de hermione moviendo su cabeza para besarla con mayor comodidad, y esta extasiada había envuelto al cuello de ron en sus delgados y frágiles brazos. Hermione se había puesto de puntitas mientras saboreaba en labio inferior de ron y con sus suaves manos acariciaba el pelo sedoso y pelirrojo de él. y de pronto ron lo comprendió todo , aquel aroma que siempre olfateaba en la amortentia no era un simple olor , era el olor de hermione , completamente suyo , el olor a talco perfumado , el olor de su cabello , ondulado y claro como la miel , desprendía de él un olor indescriptiblemente delicioso, como un caramelo. Entonces se acordó. Aquel ultimo aroma que no se acordaba que era vino a su mente, era el perfume tan _"inusual"_ que le había regalado a hermione el año pasado en navidad. , se separaron un poco para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en la sala común, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Harry los observaba desde las escaleras cubierto con la capa invisible, sentía que ya había visto suficiente y que lo mejor era que se fuera. Se dio media vuelta y se marcho al dormitorio sonriendo para sí mismo.

Ron y Hermione seguían abrazados ,rosaron sus narices tan tiernamente y se sonrieron tímidamente .Hermione se tomo un momento para contemplar el rostro de ron como nunca lo había hecho nunca , jamás había tenido el valor de mirarlo completamente a los ojos , Hermione estaba observando aquel rostro lleno de pecas que aun tenía el fantasma de aquel niñito pelirrojo de 11 años que había conocido en el tren, aquellos ojos azules penetrantes que tanto la intimidaban la miraron con tanto amor que hermione nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de él.

- Tu cabello – dijo ella abrazándolo y acariciando su rostro con el cabello rojo como el fuego de ron.

- mmhhmmm – ron murmuro, con sus fornidos brazos aun aferrados a la espalda de hermione. – ¿Que es lo que tiene que ver mi cabello ahora?.

- Que tu cabello es lo que también huele la amortentia cuando estoy cerca de ella – Hermione soltó una risita que hizo que cada bello de la nuca de ron se erizara y la miro otra vez para volverla a devorar con otro pasional beso que había reprimido todos estos años .

**_ FIN_**


End file.
